


Survivor Games

by Me8



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me8/pseuds/Me8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a place where the capitol didn't crave blood, it craved arranged marriage, sex, kids. All in an arena. Arranged marriage, sex and kids of one boy and girl from each district. <br/>Now imagine if Prim had a twin named Peony. Now stop imagining, and start reading. </p><p>Because this is the Survivor Games. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Survivor Games!! Yay!!
> 
> _ _  
> \\('.')/ -Don't h8, appreci8! 
> 
> Suggestions r always welcome!
> 
> ~Me8

It was reaping day.   
Twelve year olds Prim and Peony were being taken by their sixteen year old sister Katniss and mother. 

 

Peony pov

Peony's outfit: (https://www.google.ca/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2F32%2F15%2F59%2F321559af87cdd9ee247c22eb0942c720.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fgeorgia_in_ms%2Fgorgeous-dresses%2F&docid=gd02vIGSl-ygHM&tbnid=6DFRBxZ81hx4VM%3A&w=236&h=393&hl=en&client=safari&bih=416&biw=320&ved=0ahUKEwi5jbKqs43NAhVL04MKHSqzDVQQMwhdKCowKg&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Prim gripped my hand tightly as we walk. While we do I think of all the different ways I could be picked. 

If either Katniss or Prim were chosen I would volunteer. If I was chosen i would get Gale -Kat's boyfriend- to pull her and Prim away before they could volunteer. 

I was going to be fine. That's what everyone keeps telling me.   
No twelve year olds ever get forced into the game of marriage, sex and children. 

But if that was so people from ages twelve to sixteen wouldn't be picked as tributes to arranged marriage. 

"Happy Survivor games to all! And may luck be ever in your favor!" cries Effie Trinket,  
"Well ladies first!" she exclaims when no one cheers or replies.  
Dead silence is all one could hear as Effie opened the slip of paper,

"Primrose Everdeen," 

I hear a small sob from my twin and Kat places a hand to her mouth in shock,  
"I volunteer to tribute!" I cry running forward,  
"But-" starts Effie but is cut off by the mayor,  
"Let it slide. If she wants to volunteer let her go for it. She'll make whoever is picked next very happy,"   
"Happy indeed!" smiles a groomed and Sober Haymitch.   
   

I smile tightly and Effie asked for my name,  
"Peony Everdeen," I whisper,  
"Well now! Time for the picking of your husband!" she giggled,  
"Would you like to pick?"   
   
I really would rather not but I nod and stick my hand in. I pull out a slip if paper and read it aloud,  
"Peeta Mellark,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. SmAlL cRuSh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Peony picks Peeta. So from there to the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No h8 apprecti8!

"Peeta Mellark,"

The name stung me like a wasp.   
The bakers son. He was a nice kind and -admittedly- attractive. He was definitely the best pick, but I was the youngest possible age, and he was the oldest. 

Despite this he walked up and Effie smiled. I did the needed procedure of kissing him on the cheek and letting him kiss mine.

I was going to be marrying a man. I may be mature for my age but this is all to much. It's the capitol's sick craving for extremely young marriage. It's a good thing i'm not obligated to have intercourse until sixteen. 

I look in his eye and realize he is thinking similar things. He'll be twenty. I'll be sixteen.   
Despite how huge that sounds, it's simply a four year age gap. 

He slips his arm around my waist and we turn to face district twelve.   
Peeta's mother was glaring at him while the rest of his family looked grim. My family however was different case indeed. Prim had her face hidden in mother's neck, while Gale held a sobbing Katniss. 

"DISTRICT TWELVE! YOUR NEW COUPLE OF THE YEAR!" grins Haymitch. Effie begins to clap loudly and a few people from the crowd do. Soon I'd be Mrs. Peony Mellark. No longer Ms. Peony Everdeen

I sneak a glance to Peeta to see he has a small tight smile, similar to mine.   
I knew what he was thinking.   
We were going to have spend the rest of our lives in that arena, with only the monthly visit with our families and friends.   
It would seem that I did the right thing. After all, Prim would never be able to handle that and Katniss was in love with Gale. I had made the best choice. I had saved my sisters.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had gotten to hug my family good bye before I was rushed onto a train.   
Peeta and I stood side by side waiting for Haymitch to give instructions,  
"Well, you two can go anywhere on the train, talk to anyone, and learn things about each other. Other than that the only big thing is that you will be sharing rooms. Oh and during interviews and public gatherings be nice and hold hands, people will be betting on who has the best marriage, sex, and cutest kids. I think you can pull those off and make a large of fans who will donate to district twelve.   
Well have fun!"   
Haymitch gave his little speech and left, leaving a rather uncomfortable Peeta and me. 

I decided that we should get to know eachother,

"Uh... Hi I'm Peony Lilac Everdeen, and I liked to practice fighting with my older sister Katniss so I could protect my twin Prim if I ever needed to,"  
I say putting out my hand,  
"My name is Peeta Owen Mellark, and I ice all the cakes army family's bakery in district twelve," he says smiling slightly as he shakes my hand,  
"Really?" I ask my eyes widening,  
"Those cakes are beautiful! Prim and I used to drag Katniss to your bakery just to stare at them," I laugh a tiny bit while sharing this information. 

Peeta and I talked for a long time until questions got less personal, because of lack of creativity,"  
"Favorite color," asks Peeta,  
"Light yellow like a Primrose. You?" I reply,  
"Orange like a sunset," he says smiling. It was nice that we were friends now,  
"Alright love birds off to bed!" instructs a cheery Effie. 

Instead of saying something like 'yes Effie' I ask Peeta a question,  
"Favorite bird," he laughs a little,  
"Mockingjay,"  
"Me to!" I smile,  
"They used to stop and listen to my dad when he sang, then they'd sing it back,"  
Effie is starting to get annoyed,  
"Big big big day tomorrow, you're meeting your stylist! Now OFF TO BED," Effie cries shoving Peeta and I towards a door. 

Peeta opens it for me and I smile. Once he's inside and has the door closed we start giggling,  
"Did you see her face?" I giggle,  
"Was almost as red as that wig of her's," he replies giggling. That's when I lost it. I fell over on the floor laughing. Literally. 

"Holy! Peony! Are you alright?" Peeta gasps rushing over to help me up,  
"Yes, I'm quite alright Peeta. Sometimes I fall over when something's really funny," I smile excepting his hand. He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles.   
And I realize I m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give your oppinion :)


	3. Ms. Soon to be and Mr. Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp getting ready for an interview. Basically it.   
> ('_')  
> \/|\/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery summed it up lol  
> *('u-)*  
> *./|\\. *  
> *.\|/. *  
> *./.\\. *  
> *.*.*.*

I wake up to find Peeta mostly on top of me. He has his bare chest pressed against my covered one, he also had his arm slung over my entire petite frame.  With our legs intertwined and our fore heads pressed together, I had to fight the urge to kiss his pale lips. 

I smile and close my eyes. But as soon as I do a flash goes off,  
"Big big big day! Just do exactly that, I'll find a way to make this go viro!"   
Effie Trinket. 

Peeta opens his eyes in shock and pulls me closer. Another flash goes off and he realizes what's happening,  
"Morning Eon," Peeta yawns lifting his arm from me,  
"Morning Eta," I smile sitting up.   
"Well, get dressed for breakfast! You're going to styled soon!!" Effie cried. 

I smile and slip on a dress that looked exactly like my reaping dress only sky blue.   
Peeta dresses down and we walk to the food area. 

We barley get to finish breakfast before Effie rushes us off. 

She shoves me to the bathroom on the right of our room and Peeta left. 

As soon as I put on a robe as Effie had instructed  a girl three years older than me walked in. She held a gigantic suitcase and seemed the quiet type, she wore jeans, purple converse and a purple t-shirt. Her brown hair was twisted in a loose knot on the top of her head and her hands were perfectly manicured. 

She stares at me for a while then proceeds to pull out a large curling iron and a boar-hair brush.   
She smiles and begins to brush my hair,

"I am Kara, I'll be doing your hair, nails and makeup,"   
"I'm Peony, it's lovely to meet you," I reply.   
After that she stops talking and becomes absorbed in her work. 

She brushes my hair until it's completely flat then heats the large iron and creates one huge curl using the bottom of my hair. 

She next pulls out a nail filer, gems, scissors and sunset orange paint. She filed my nails then cut them into an oval shape then filed them once again.   
Next she stroked my nails with a paint coated bush until they were perfectly covered. She then takes translucent orange gems and uses a special nail glue stick them on. 

She sighs in content at her work then pulls out a strange mixture of moisture and salve.   
She rubs it around my eye brows, and reaches for a pair of tweezers. Carefully and precisely she plucks hair after hair away. Then she paints my entire face, even lips white. She takes a pale orange lipstick and makes my lips full and plump. Then she has me close my eyes as she powders my eye lids with orange. She next puts liquid eyeliner directly above my eyelashes to create wings. She then uses thick mascara.   
After a moment she tells me to open my eyes. Next she colors my skin to a more natural color but makes my features more pronounced.   
I must look good because she keeps grinning. 

Snapping herself back to reality Kara smiles at me,  
"Alright sweet heart time to remove your robe,"   
I uncomfortably remove my robe and she pulls out waxing strips. She runs the same thing that she did around my eyebrows all over my legs. I take a deep breath as she rips the first one from my legs.   
But that breath turns quickly into a scream and I have to clench my teeth to mute it.   
My eyes turn wide and I grip the edge of my seat. Unlike the slight burn my eyebrows had felt I was burning, stinging and intensely itchy all at the same time. 

Once she was done waxing my legs she gave me an apologetic look,  
"I must go now, your dresser Cinna will be in momentarily,"  
"Thank you. And Kara, do the make up after waxing. One of these days someone's going to cry,"   
Kara laughs and leaves the room suitcase in hand. 

As she leaves a man walks in holding an orange gown,  
"Hello! I design things that will make you and your fiancée Peeta look good, end of story. Now let's get this girl on you,"  he says.   
I smile at how blunt he was. He slips the dress over my head and does the zipper on the back up. It was gorgeous.   
"You and Peeta are going to have a great marriage I think. I personally am betting on you," he smiles hugging me with one arm. I give a quick thank you and Cinna leaves. 

I take a deep breath. I can't believe it's me. 

I left the bathroom and was Peeta. He looked extremely handsome in his black tux with a tie the same color as my dress. 

(Peeta's suit and Peony's dress.  https://www.google.ca/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.tedsclothiers.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fprom-tuxedo-rentals.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.tedsclothiers.com%2Fprom-tuxedo-rentals%2F&docid=hoGGZ17eza6SlM&tbnid=wzcQsB_pSGSFCM%3A&w=250&h=347&hl=en&client=safari&bih=416&biw=320&ved=0ahUKEwiNt8jT9I_NAhUGFVIKHXNGA8QQMwglKAgwCA&iact=mrc&uact=8)

He looked at me and smiled. I did the same only to him.

"You two are just the sweetest you know," Haymitch said, appearing from nowhere,  
"Just wait. One couple will be wearing nothing and will get a lot of bets for best sex. But also for worst marriage. It happens every year," says Peeta drawing the attention away from us.   
"Most likely the ones from district 1. They think because they have stronger men and tinier women that they're sooo hot," says Haymitch with malice in his voice. 

I giggle and Effie walks in,  
"Hold hands! We're almost their!"

Peeta and I glance at each other for a slightly awkward moment before intertwining our hands. 

'Mr.-and soon to be- Mrs. Mellark' I think to myself. 

"Now, you to should discuss plans for legal stuff after marriage. We'll call for you two in a moment," Haymitch says, before dragging Effie out of the room to chat for a moment,  
"We should keep your last name," says Peeta dropping my hand to face me,  
"What? No, Prim wants to," I reply facing him in return.  
He nods and we lock hands once more. The train stopped and someone knocked on the door to tell us it was time to go  
"Well then Mrs. -soon to be- Mellark, shall we?" asks Peeta opening the door,  
"Yes Mr.-already- Mellark, we shall," I reply pulling him through the door to the main entrance of the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed :) what do you think of my makeup artist. I think all the characters would be sorta kinda different because the games are different :)
> 
> H8 ain't apprici8ed 
> 
> Thnx :D


	4. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Interviews!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haymitch and Effie were already there. Haymitch grabbed Effies hand and pointed at it then us, next he smiled pointed at it then us, and finally he gave us a thumbs up, dropping Effie's hand while doing so,  
"Well said," I whisper and he grins opening the door for us. 

Ten different cameras were all aimed at us as we smiled and waved to people lining the walk  
way to the interview station.

Once we arrived  we sat on a love seat on the outer edge of the stage. I squished myself as far back as I could and squeezed Peeta's hand rather tightly. I was scared for the interview.

Peeta put his arm around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. I don't dare barry my face in his shoulder as I would like, for fear I would ruin Kara's hard work. 

Interview after interview went by until it was just 12&13 left. 

"District twelve!" Caesar called cheerfully. Peeta and I walked up hand in hand, and sat down beside Caesar.   
I smiled nervously and gripped Peeta's hand.   
"So love birds! In twelve days you'll be getting married! Do you think you'll be making personal vows?" Peeta looks questioningly at me and I nod slightly,  
"Twelve days is hardly enough time to try to put how we feel into words, but we are planning on it," Peeta smiles kissing my cheek. I smile a bit and look down shifting closer to him,  
"Aren't you to just the cutest, and you match to!" grinned Caesar,  
I look back up and smile, pretending we're just having a normal conversation instead of an interview,  
"So did you to have any relationship before the reaping?"  
asks Caeser,  
"Not exactly, though I certainly had a small crush on him which few people knew of," I smile,  
"How cute! Did anyone ever consider the age difference a scandal?" asks Caesar,  
"Not particularily, Eon was born at the beginning of the year, so closer to 13 and I was born at the end. Closer to 15," explains Peeta,  
"Is Eon your nickname for Peony here?" asks Caesar,  
"Yeah, and she calls me Eta," smiles Peeta. 

Caesar then asks a question the audience was wondering;  
"E-a-t-a-h?"   
"That's how you pronounce it but not spell it. It's spelled E-t-a," I inform him. Caesar smiles and nods,  
"So Peony, you volunteered for your twin Prim. Why's that?" asks Caesar taking my free hand in both of his,  
"I love Prim. She is as innocent as her flower says, and though she is wonderful, brave and strong, I vowed that I would volunteer for tribute if either one of my sisters were called. Of course it was a shock for Prim and Katniss, but I'm glad I did it," 

Caesar seems pleased with my answer and bids farewell. After thanking us he calls 13 and I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder pretending to listen to their interview. 

Peeta's hand strokes just above my knee, and my heat leaps to my throat. I can't think of a way to respond do I act natural but the people can probably tell I'm jittery right about now. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz no h8 :) 
> 
> Also Plc comment if u want me 2 continue (even if it's like the year 2018!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope u enjoyed Read&Review
> 
> ('u-) -byebye  
> | \/
> 
> ~Me8


End file.
